Bully
by paws-up-baby
Summary: Ludwig aprecia mucho a Feliciano y a Kiku, por sus amigos seria capaz de enfrentar a quien sea. AU.


**Notas:** Bueno, este es mi primer fic, creo que lo que me motivo a escribirlo fue el hecho de que siempre he pensado que Alemania no solo aprecia a Italia, también a Japón, y bueno sé que algunos personajes salieron un tanto fuera de su personalidad pero era inevitable para la historia. La verdad que no veo a Sadiq como un bully, pero era el más cercano a encajar, también pensé en Rusia, pero él tampoco el malo, es demasiado inocente, tampoco quise poner a un OC ya que perdería un poco de sentido, si es que lo tiene este fic, es todo lo que tengo que decir, mil disculpas si algo no les gusto o encontraron algo debería mejorar, por favor háganmelo saber. Y sin más, aquí está el fic.

Un día más en la Academia W, un día aburrido para algunos, para otros uno de diversión con sus amigos, pero para algunos, mucho más preocupados tragaban saliva y miraban tratando de disimular el miedo la entrada, otro día de golpes, llantos, palabras crueles y… silencio. Silencio por no parecer un débil o silencio por miedo a que nadie te crea, pero lo peor de todo: Silencio por la paliza que te ganaras después de acusar. No importan cuanto digan los profesores sobre denunciar las injusticias, todos sabemos el castigo que te espera por "abrir la bocota".

Pero por otro lado tenemos a la gente optimista, a la cual todos empujan, sobre llevan, tratan como basura y sigue sonriendo, hablando positivamente, a veces las lagrimas las delatan, pero siguen con su sonrisa, las comillas de los labios le hacen cosquillas, tienen un nudo en la garganta y hasta tiemblan, pero esa dolorosa sonrisa no se ira, lo cual mas enoja a los matones.

En estas dos categorías entraban Kiku Honda y Feliciano Vargas, en este respectivo orden, el japonés y el italiano vivían esas realidades todos los días y al parecer no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, excepto una persona, Ludwig Beilschmidt, los tres eran mejores amigos, Ludwig se diferenciaba de sus amigos por su físico bien formado y un aspecto serio, lo cual intimidaba hasta al más rudo de la escuela, pero el rubio no siempre podía acompañar a sus amigos, pues también estaba en el consejo estudiantil como vice-presidente.

Una mañana tuvo una asamblea así que dejo solos a sus amigos los cuales le insistían que no debía de preocuparse, que se los arreglarían solos cualquier problema. Los dos charlaban apaciblemente pero el destino les jugó en contra, puesto a que Feliciano como siempre con los ojos entreabiertos no vio que enfrente de él estaba el bully más peligroso de toda la academia un tipo que había reprobado cursos tantas veces que se cree que solo sigue "estudiando" porque su padre amenazo al director, Sadiq. El castaño tuvo la mala suerte de chocar con este y caer al suelo.

-¡Ten cuidado marica!- Grita el más grande.

-Ve~ disculpa no te vi.-

Feliciano trata de levantarse con ayuda de Kiku pero ambos son golpeados por el mayor. Cayendo ambos.

-Me las van a pagar retrasados.-

-No, por favor, ahora nos retiramos y no les causaremos más problemas, lo sentimos.- Dijo rápidamente el japonés antes de que Sadiq y otros matones que llegaron a apoyarlo les hicieran algo.

Sus disculpas no fueron escuchadas y Sadiq le dio un puñetazo en la boca, partiéndole el labio. Otro le daba patadas en el torso a Feliciano, el cual se retorcía y rogaba que se detuviera. En ese momento el japonés se dio cuenta de que tenía que ayudar a su amigo, y rápidamente se paro dándole un golpe en la mejilla al turco y empujando al agresor del italiano.

-¡Feliciano-kun!- Le dio la mano para ayudarlo a pararse pero el moreno lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo tiro contra la pared fuertemente.

-¡Te matare japonés homosexual!- Ahora el turco estaba furioso y aun sujetándolo del cuello contra la pared le propino un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El pelinegro que se retorcía de dolor no capto cuando el mayor introdujo su mano dentro de su camisa y se acercaba peligrosamente, con malicia.

Pero tan pronto como el asiático reacciono Sadiq fue empujado, tirado al suelo y pateado por Ludwig que apareció de pronto.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto rápidamente.

-S-si.-

-Ve por Feliciano.-

-Hai.- Kiku se ruboriza y va por el castaño, quien esta aun en el suelo, al parecer el resto de los jóvenes había huido al ver al alemán.

El rubio, con el cejo fruncido, las manos tan apretadas que parece que se está haciendo daño y con los ojos llenos de furia ve al mayor tirado en el piso, agarrándose la pierna pateada.

-**Vuelves a golpear a mis amigos y te matare**.-

Serio, enojado, seguro. Fuerte y claro sonaron las palabras en el patio, en el cual invadió el silencio solo siendo interrumpido por el eco de las palabras. Todos miraban a Ludwig, y parece que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sadiq en el piso, de seguro con una torcedura en la pierna pateada y Ludwig intimidante, por detrás Feliciano y Kiku, observando atónitos.

-¡Llamen al director!- Grito una profesora ya mayor que presencio la escena final.


End file.
